Somewhere: A Sasuke one shot
by assassinkarena
Summary: Years after Sasuke's left, Mayumi's love for him spills over the edge and she leaves konoha in search for him. What would happen if she saw him again?


Somewhere

A Sasuke one-shot

By assassinkarena

Dedicated to: Yumiko12345

"Don't stop until you have reached your goal, but never leave your comrades behind."

Mayumi Kimura

The faint scent of that familiar someone lifted her head in the air and she bit her lip. The item in her hand was lightly touching her skin, almost as if floating in midair because of its lightness. The precious object was cold and nostalgic to her. The clink of metal was softly heard as she slid her finger nails across the hard surface. Her fingertips would occasionally feel the crease in the middle of the metal; scratch, a single scratch that represented so much. The Konoha symbol on it was cross out with that scratch. It meant dishonor, it meant hurt—

—It meant betrayal.

* * * * *

Mayumi looked to the side and tossed her black hair over her shoulders. She tapped her fingers against the notebook that was on her lap. The pencil in her right hand stood still. No words were written today. She couldn't really think. This day didn't shine upon her like she had hoped it would.

"Mayumi!"

She looked over her shoulder to see who had called her name. The familiar yellow-haired-orange-outfitted-blue-eyed boy was walking up to her slowly. This day wasn't shining on him either.

"Naruto," she said lightly. Her face lightened and her body became less tensed.

He looked solemn and he sat next to her. He looked at the notebook in her hands.

"Can't think of anything?" he asked quietly.

The wind blew harder and her hair picked up on the wind. Leaves dance and grass moved in ocean like wave patterns.

"…No…" she whispered. Her eyes lowered and they became half lidded.

The solemn hour was coming and Mayumi knew that the village of Konoha would become quiet soon enough into the night. Already the moon was beginning to come out. The night breeze frightened Mayumi and she wished that it was earlier in the day so she could have mentally prepared herself for what was coming. That hour that Uchiha Sasuke left the village was coming soon enough. And she knew that she was one of those people who would feel the most hurt out of everybody.

Naruto and Mayumi were quiet. They couldn't think of anything to talk about. There _was_ nothing to talk about. Maybe about _him_, but that was about it. And they knew that that was a rather touchy subject for the both of them.

Mayumi looked at Naruto and he looked deep in concentration. She knew he was thinking about Sasuke. He clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip. Mayumi kept trying to push the image of Sasuke out of her mind, and it wasn't working. The more she pushed, the more it pushed back. But if she let go, she knew that she would be lost in her own little world of anger and depression. The fact that he had left made her feel like it was her own fault for it happening. If she would have been there for him that night, then she could have. Why didn't she? She cursed at herself in her head over and over again. Things could have been so different.

Mayumi put her notebook away and brought her knees to her chest.

Naruto looked at her expression; she looked like she was going to cry.

Her wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on hers embraced her tightly.

"It's not your fault, Mayumi," Naruto said, "None of could have stopped him."

Mayumi's wall of happiness broke down and shattered as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. Her sobs were so light that Naruto could barely hear them; but he knew that she was sincerely dying on the inside. Her soul was hurt and she was deeply injured.

Old emotions for Sasuke and those deep feelings could not disappear just like that. No matter what has been done, or what had happened, the love for another cannot vanish into this air. Her love, Uchiha Sasuke, walked away from her. Without saying goodbye, without giving any thought of how much it would hurt. It was quite selfish in some eyes; but not Mayumi's. She thought that his decisions were his own, and that if this was what he wanted, that this was what he needed to do and he would be alright.

How stupid was she?

She was stupid enough to watch him leave. She was stupid enough to not say anything to him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him straight to his face that she loved him, so dearly and truthfully. That holy pact that she made with herself that she would love no other man on earth has not broken. Not even bent or thinned in any way possible. Those sweet feelings were always held into the back of her heart. No matter how sweet and gentle she looked, she couldn't bring herself to tell Sasuke that she loved him. She might have been "with" him while he was here. She might have gone places with him and shared contacts of skin and the intimacy that they shared was sacred and innocent. They weren't much, for both she and Sasuke hadn't been the type of people to display their affection to each other. But they were enough that even in that little bit of intimacy it was so powerful because of the feelings that they shared. Well at least, they were powerful to her. She didn't know about Sasuke.

The moon was up in the sky now and the light blue had faded to deep velvet black. The stars were not in the sky today. They were not watching over.

The time was almost here, and she couldn't help but think of Sasuke completely. His image, his scent, his touch, she couldn't get it out of her head and now for once she just wanted it to stay. This was the most amount of Sasuke she had ever seen in three years. She wondered where he was right now. She wondered if he was thinking about her.

The hour was here, and it was completely silent in Konoha, for many—but mostly her, they felt the pain of that betrayal again.

* * * * *

Mayumi sighed and packed her things away in a small bag. Her parents that were down the hall from her would never know. Sure they would care, but not as much as she did about Sasuke. They didn't understand how much she actually did love him. She thought stupidly of herself as she kept cursing under her breath about why she didn't try and stop Sasuke.

She grabbed her notebook and packed it in the small bag by her hip and tossed the bag with all of her supplies in it. She didn't know if she was really considered a ninja. Sure she was Chunin level, but she didn't fight that much. She was a medical ninja. And she knew that all she was good for was to heal.

Why couldn't she heal her own heart though? These two years have been the hardest for her and she couldn't heal it no matter what. It was eternally scarred and she knew that only one person could actually heal it. But the fact was, was that she didn't know if that person would. She could only wish.

Maybe hope was what kept her alive all of these years. She knew that if she didn't have her faith in Sasuke, her heart in Sasuke, she wouldn't be here if that was the case. Somewhere in her heart, she always knew that someday, somewhere, he would always come back home. He would always come back to her.

* * * * *

Mayumi tried to leave a note, something behind as she left through the doors of her home. But she couldn't find the strength to tell her parents goodbye. She knew that she didn't have that strength. She just left, in her mind, she left that note. She told her parents goodbye. But not for real.

As she walked down the streets of Konoha, she took that last glance of home. Once she walked through the doors of Konoha, she knew that she was never really welcomed back. She would be considered missing. A rogue. She wouldn't be welcomed back…would she? She knew that they would welcome Sasuke back with open arms, but for her? She really wasn't that important. Naruto was her best friend, and Sakura was like her sister. They would come looking for her. She knew that. They would look for her like they did for Sasuke.

While jumping the walls, she felt something leave her. She felt part of her heart behind. Her heart was put in this village. But then, her heart that was outside kept pulling her towards it. Sasuke kept it in his hands. That was stronger, and she left the heart in the village and jumped down. She was missing.

* * * * *

Mayumi didn't know where to start looking. Sure she heard that he was with Orochimaru, but she didn't know where he was. She had no idea where to start looking. She could feel that she wasn't too late. He was still alive, and Orochimaru hadn't taken him yet. The reason was, was because he had killed him. Thank goodness. But now because of that, Sasuke had free reign of going wherever he wanted. He could travel wherever, do whatever he wanted. This was the one good thing that she found about being rogue. She could go wherever she wanted. Rules didn't apply.

She found that it wasn't really. She missed her parents yelling at her whenever she came with a few scars from a mission. She wondered what Sasuke felt when he left. What would his parents have missed from him? Everything? What wouldn't they miss? But…since they weren't there, he didn't have anyone to miss him except his friends, which he really didn't care about. He almost killed one of them. Would've if Naruto hadn't had such exceptional power. Yeah she knew about Naruto. Now everybody did.

She never really hated Naruto. She never really knew him until the past three years. She met him in the academy. They weren't on the same team though, once she found out about what the people had been doing to him for all of his life, she still did feel sympathy for him. But yet, with what they all said about him killing everyone, she still did feel a little prejudice against him. But then again, it wasn't like he himself did it. She over looked that fact and was still his friend though.

Mayumi looked from side to side. Sure enough, her chakra told her that someone else was around. She stopped and hid up in the trees. She tried to concentrate on where the person was. It was...actually quite difficult. This person chakra wasn't normal.

"I can see you, you know." A voice said.

Mayumi gasped slightly and felt the presence behind her suddenly. She turned around and came face to face with a female. She had red hair and glasses. Her lips were shiny and tinted pink. She had the look of annoyance on her face. She couldn't have been that much older than Mayumi herself though…

She put a hand on her hip.

"Well, are you here for something? Someone from Konoha shouldn't be out so late. Sasuke would kill you the moment that he saw you." She says.

Mayumi looked at her with curiosity. "You know Sasuke?"

"Please, don't tell me your one of those people who is trying to bring him back, are you?"

"N-No…not at all." Mayumi stuttered. She stood up. The girl eyed her up and down and sighed.

"What are you even doing out here?" she asked.

"I was actually looking for Sasuke." Mayumi says.

The girl sighed. "He's gonna kill me for this…" she says. She turns around. "If you can't keep up them don't bother following me anymore."

She jumps and she was surprisingly fast. Mayumi had to move fast to catch up with her. She still kept up, a little tiresome, but she was still able to do it.

Mayumi catches up with the girl and looks over at her.

"What's your name, by the way?" she asks.

"It's Karin," she turns her head, "Yours?"

"Mayumi."

Karin is quiet and she looks forward again and speeds up. Mayumi quickly follows her; nothing was going to stop her from seeing Sasuke.

* * * * *

Mayumi felt her heart stop when she saw Sasuke. Even though for the past hour that she and Karin had been running together, this was totally worth all of the energy. Sasuke looked at her. His eyes looked straight at her, and she felt as if she was a melting pot of hot soup.

Mayumi was speechless though, she couldn't think of anything to say to Sasuke. She didn't know if he could say anything either. She thought that they were both in total shock of seeing each other that they couldn't say anything.

Jugo, she learned the name of, pulled Karin and Suigetsu away. He could at least see the emotion that she was feeling for Sasuke. Sasuke…maybe not so much. Mayumi held her breath as he steps towards her.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same question…"

Was that the best she could think of? Honestly!

"That's my own personal reason. Why. Are. You. Here?" he asks sternly.

"I-I…" she stutters. She bends her head forward.

"Go home." He says.

"I don't have a home to go to." She whispers.

He looks down at her. "You didn't run did you…" he whispers back.

She nods her head, her bangs fall in her face. She traces and counts every single blade of grass.

1…5…11…

"You know that you shouldn't have." He says.

30…46...57…

"You should go back home."

62…74...87…

"But that doesn't mean you must."

She stopped counting a looked at him. "What?" dumb answer…

He looked at her seriously, "I'm happy that you did."

Mayumi looked down quickly and blushed and smiled lightly.

* * * * *

Mayumi followed Sasuke quietly as he told them that she was going to come with the group. He told them that her healing techniques could come in handy when they needed her.

Her being needed, and told that she was needed was a big boost with confidence. Being with these four was a killer self esteem thing. She wasn't sure if she would be able to match up to the four, especially Sasuke.

But when they decided that they move quickly, she had to follow. Night was one of their times to move without being detected. They were still all relatively in the Konoha region. Mayumi knew this place like the back of her hand. She knew where the people set the traps, and where they kept certain people there for guarding. She could help with this at least.

"I say that we should split up for a while. Karin, stay with Jugo. He can't heal on his own like Suigetsu." Sasuke turns to Mayumi, "You'll come with me. I know how well your medical skills are. In case I get hurt, you'll heal me."

_Your welcome? _She thought. It wasn't really much of a, "hey will you help me with this?" it was a "you will help me this or die." As sweet as it was…she still wished that he would have asked her.

It was still nice to help him though.

* * * * *

Mayumi and Sasuke went off in a random direction. She didn't exactly know where she and he were going though.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" she asked.

"We're looking for Itachi." He said back quickly. He didn't take kind to this question…he still hated his older brother after all.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"Mayumi…" he sighed.

He stopped on a tree branch and she stopped next to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"Do you remember that day that I left Konoha?" he asked suddenly.

Mayumi nodded of course, but she was still confused at why Sasuke was bringing this up all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Why didn't you try and stop me?" he said.

She looked at him a little shocked. She stared blankly at him as he looked at the ground below. It was far below the both of them. Thing was, it didn't scare either of them.

Mayumi tried to say something, but maybe being this high up made her stomach drop three stories below. The adrenaline rushing through her veins didn't help either. It made her more nervous.

She ended up having to sit on the branch. She hung her legs over the side and watched them dangle.

"I didn't know you wanted me to…" she says quietly.

He didn't answer but he sat next to her and sighed.

"That day, when Sakura came to try and stop me. I was…content none the less. I was happy that someone was going to try and stop me." He started out.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He looked up at the sky.

"But I was disappointed when Sakura _was _there, and not you."

She looked at the ground and again and breathed in slightly and heavily. Did he just say this? This was the man that she had fallen for. This was the one man that made her heart lift everytime she saw him. She wanted to tell him her feelings. Was he telling her his feelings? She wished it was true.

"Sasuke…you know that…" she cut off. She didn't want to say it out loud. Perhaps he could learn how to read minds? It would save her the embarrassment.

"That you've liked me?" Sasuke finished for her.

Hey, maybe he could read minds. Or maybe it was because almost every girl in Konoha did at some point have a crush on him that he was used to what it was like and could easily tell what was on a girls mind.

Mayumi blushed harshly and looked away.

"I'm glad."

Mayumi looked at him with a serious look and gasped. Was he…accepting her feelings? He looked at her and scooted closer to her slowly.

Mayumi looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Time melted away and the sweet smell of…he was overwhelming. She closes her eyes and she feels his forehead lean onto hers. She sighs lightly and smiles at Sasuke. She opens her eyes slowly and stares into his again.

"You know I care about you." Sasuke says.

"I…suppose." She says. It was his first time ever saying that he actually had feelings for her.

"I don't want you to stay here then. I want you to go back to Konoha." He says.

Mayumi pulls away from him. "Why?!" she yells.

"Mayumi, you have to understand, out here, for you, it's too dangerous. I don't-

"Sasuke, I'm a ninja too. I can handle myself out here…" she cuts in.

"I don't want you to run away from your family. It's already bad enough that mine is gone. And I have to kill the man that took it all away from me, which is the last remainder of our clan." Sasuke says. He places his hand on hers on the tree. "I don't want to put you in harm's way."

"Sasuke, I'm a medical ninja for a reason." Mayumi defends.

"Mayumi, we're dealing with S ranked criminals. You're still only a Chunin. This is no place for you." Sasuke says. He stands up and pulls her with her.

"This doesn't make any sense. You wanted me to come with you. And now you're just saying that-

Sasuke leans forward to her and connects his lips with hers. She melts into the kiss. Sasuke…was her fist kiss. She leaned back as he pulled on the small of her back. Her stomach touches his body and she heats up instantly.

Sasuke releases her.

"Sasuke…" she says, she closes and opens her eyes. "You know that I don't want to leave you."

"Come on, I'll take you home if it makes you feel any better." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, that's ridiculous. We're miles away from Konoha. Hundreds even, you can't run that far," Mayumi says.

"Who says we would run? I'm not in a hurry." He says. He grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as he jumps onto the ground.

He grabs her hand and starts walking back towards Konoha.

* * * * *

Sasuke and Mayumi both talked about what they had done over the past three years that they have been separated. What they had accomplished and what they wished to. Sasuke's number one was to kill Itachi. She kept hearing that frequently.

The next two days it took them to get to Konoha. They slept occasionally where Mayumi said that no one ever looked here, and she was right. But now…

Here they were at Konoha's gates. It was night again. Not that much of a surprise. Her sleeping pattern had been altered in the past week. She was now a night walked. She slept during the day now…

Sasuke pulled her to him and closed his eyes. He fully embraced her and he kissed the top of her head.

"Someday, I'll come looking for you…Somewhere." He says.

"You'll come back to Konoha won't you?" Mayumi asked into his chest.

"Possibly." He says.

Mayumi fell into his embrace and he pulled hers lips to his. She melted into it and she closed her eyes. His lips tasted like honey. Sweeter than honey actually…

"How do I know that you'll come back?" she asked when he pulls away.

"What was your nindo?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Don't stop until you have reached your goal, but never leave your comrades behind." She says.

"I promise you…I'll complete my mission. But, I would never, ever, leave you behind. Never…" he says quietly.

He pulls away from her and he kisses her again.

She felt her lips suddenly become cold. Her body became cold.

She opened her eyes and saw that now; no one was standing in front of her. No one was there to embrace her.

She felt the tingle on her lips…she touched them. Savored the feeling and jumped over the gate.

_Sasuke promised me he'll come back. He promised…_

This time, she really knew that he meant he was true to his word.

She smiles. She would find him somewhere again…

"Thank you for reading everyone! I hope that you enjoyed your one-shot Yumiko! Don't forget to rate and message please!"

assassinkarena

10 | Page


End file.
